Pony Pals by Jeanne Betancourt Wiki
Welcome to the Pony Pals by Jeanne Betancourt Wiki Pony Pals is a 44-book series of pony books written by Jeanne Betancourt and published by Scholastic. It chronicles the adventures of three young girls and their ponies. This wiki is for canon information about the series only. Ponies and Pony Pals *Lulu Sanders - A brunette girl who moved to Wiggins at the start of the series. Her father travels the world researching animals, and her mother died when she was little. Lulu lives with her grandmother, a hairdresser who doesn't like horses. Lulu learned to ride when she lived in England, and also inherited a love of nature and adventure from her father. *Pam Crandal - An African-American girl who has grown up around horses and ponies. Her father is a veterinarian and her mother is a riding teacher. Pam knows the most about horses and riding, as well as taking care of other animals. She originally disliked horse shows, despite being a highly capable rider, but over the course of the series she grows to like competitions. *Anna Harley - A girl with curly blonde hair who has dyslexia but is an excellent artist. Her father is a firefighter and her mother owns a diner where the Pony Pals often eat and hold meetings. Anna is very clever and is kind, often being encouraging the other Pony Pals to help someone. She is also the only Pony Pal that knows how to carriage drive. *Lightning - Pam's pony; a chestnut Connemara pony with a lucky white upside-down heart on her forehead. She is shown to be an excellent jumper, and also protective over other animals, but gets jealous when Pam spends too much time with other ponies. *Acorn - Anna's pony; a bay (brown and black) Shetland pony. He is most well known for being cute and mischievous. He originally would not jump for Anna, but, the two of them learned to work together since then. He is very gentle with children, particularly the Junior Pony Pals, Mimi Kline and Rosalie Lacey. *Snow White - Lulu's pony; a white Welsh pony. Snow White is a beautiful and gentle pony who used to belong to a snobby girl named Rema Baxter. After Lulu saved Snow White from a barbed wire fence, she leased the pony and, later, convinced Rema to sell Snow White to her. Recurring Characters *Mrs. Crandal - Pam's mother. She runs the local riding school. *Dr. Crandal - Pam's father, the local veterinarian. *Grandmother Sanders - Lulu's grandmother, a hairdresser, who runs the Sanders Beauty Salon. *Mrs. Harley - Anna's mother. She runs the only diner in town, the Off-Main Diner *Ms. Wiggins - A good friend of the Pony Pals. She owns the WIggins Estate - a large area of land near Wiggins - and gives the girls permission to ride on the trails on her land. Books : Regular series # I Want a Pony – 1995 # A Pony for Keeps – 1995 # A Pony in Trouble – 1995 # Give Me Back my Pony – 1995 # Pony to the Rescue – 1995 # Too Many Ponies – 1995 # Runaway Pony – 1995 # Good-Bye Pony – 1996 # The Wild Pony – 1996 # Don't Hurt My Pony – 1996 # Circus Pony – 1996 # Keep Out, Pony! – 1996 # The Girl Who Hated Ponies – 1997 # Pony-Sitters – 1997 # The Blind Pony – 1997 # The Missing Pony Pal – 1997 # Detective Pony – 1997 # The Saddest Pony – 1997 # Moving Pony – 1999 # Stolen Ponies – 1999 # The Winning Pony – 1999 22. Western Pony - 1999 23. The Pony and the Bear – 1999 24. Unlucky Pony – 2000 25. The Lonely Pony – 2000 26. Movie Star Pony – 2000 27. The Pony and the Missing Dog – 2000 28. The Newborn Pony – 2000 29. Lost and Found Pony – 2001 30. Pony-4-Sale – 2001 31. Ponies from the Past – 2001 32. He's My Pony! – 2001 33. What's Wrong with My Pony? – 2001 34. The Pony and the Lost Swan – 2002 35. Magic Pony – 2002 36. The Pony and the Haunted Barn – 2002 37. No Ponies in the House! – 2003 38. Ponies on Parade – 2003 Super Specials 1. The Baby Pony – 1996 2. The Story of Our Ponies – 1997 3. The Ghost Pony – 1997 4. The Fourth Pony Pal – 2002 5. Pony Problem – 2003 6. The Last Pony Ride – 2004 Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Www.clubponypals.com